Know You
by xmaybejoleisa
Summary: JONAS. She can be so crazy and he can be absolutely ridiculous. But for some reason, it only makes them want to know each other all the more. JoeMacy.


**Title: **Know You

**Summary**: She can be so crazy and he can be so silly. But for some reason, it only makes them want to know each other all the more. MacyJoe. JONAS series.

**A/N: **I love Nicole Anderson. Macy is adorable and I can't wait to see her grow through this series. Hopefully by the end, she'll at least be a true close friend to the Lucas Brothers. =)Anyways, I was listening to the "I Wanna Know You" duet and I kept thinking it's such a Macy song/storyline. Since she's barely had any communication with any of the brothers yet, I picked Joe just because. By the way, I know it's probably going to end up Stella & Joe in the show, and I'm fine with that cuz those two will be cute, but I think Macy is so crazy and Joe's so silly and together the two would be, yeah. Epic insane =)

--

**when i saw you over there, i didn't mean to stare  
but my mind was everywhere, i**_** wanna know you**_

**--**

When she was little, her mother would always tell her all these different life lessons. She'd be sitting on one of the counter table stools, playing with her fake microphones, and re-enacting fairy-tale love scenes from her imagination with her barbie dolls (yes, because she's been a terrible romantic and dreamer since she could talk) as her mother would be stirring something on the stove.

Her mother would be cooking her famous Spanish spicy dinners or lunches, and she would turn around, patting her hands lightly on the rough material covering her clothes, and smiling at her faintly. Her eyes would laugh, twinkle at the sight of Macy dramatizing the lives of inanimate objects and the childish voice of a little girl who probably watched way too many Disney princess movies for her own good.

"Mija, when you find _that _boy, don't let him go, okay?"

And then she'd affectionately tuck a strand of her brown hair behind her ears, and Macy would nod her head earnestly, too young to understand the real meaning behind her words. She would accept the words graciously nonetheless, smiling up at them, and continuing to hum her tunes.

--

It happens in tenth grade.

Her mom passed away a long time ago and all she has now is hazy memories, and the ring of laughter in her ears in the middle of sleepless nights, which have become far and few. It's been just her and her father for so long now though, she can't think of it any other way truthfully.

She's fifteen years old and her best friend is Stella Malone, up and coming stylist for the Lucas Brothers. Macy loves the Lucas Brothers. No seriously, she's _in_ love with them, all of them, each of them.

She's humming one of her favorite songs by them, as she sits on the bench finishing her Chemistry homework, when Stella and Joe come over arguing over something. She can barely breathe as she realizes he's only a couple of inches away from her, and strangely enough, that's when her mother's words resonate in her ears.

"All I'm saying is that red isn't my color and you should be more considerate of—"

"Oh, considerate! I'll give you considerate." Stella stomps on his foot, before walking away with an air of defiance, and she's always been a little touchy when people question her fashion styles.

He's moaning, and she stares in awe, as he continues to whine about the pain. He finally stops, his eyes finally catching her sitting there on the edge of her seat and staring at him in a daze.

"Hey you're Stella's friend, right?" He pants out just barely.

"Yeah!" She says too quickly and he gives her a strange look before continuing.

"Can you tell her—well—that I'm—"

"Sorry?" She cuts in fast, in an attempt to be helpful.

He's quick to counter. "No! Of course not—I mean well—", He slumps his shoulder in defeat, "Yes, I guess."

"Will do." She quips excitedly, still not believing a Lucas brother actually knows of her presence, actually wants _her_ to do something for him. She smiles a little too hard, and nods her head furiously; already in a rush to put her books back into the bag and run to Stella to tell her of the apology.

"Hey there." He takes her by the arm to stop her, and she must be in heaven because this is just too good to be true. "Slow down there, girl. Take your time, there's no rush." He smiles friendly at her, and she sighs dreamily.

"Kay." She says, entranced by the feel of his warm fingers on the sleeve of her school uniform shirt.

Something changes in his eyes and they light up suddenly. "Hey, those would be such good lyrics for our new song! Quick, do you have any paper or pen—"

A notepad and a pen are out in front of him in a flash, and he gives her another weirded out smile.

"Um thanks…that was quicker than I thought it would be." She shrugs happily and as he writes down the words, she stares at him, taking in his features from up close.

He finally looks up, realizing she's staring at him shamelessly. He gives her a weak smile. "What's your name again?" He asks politely.

"_macymisa_" The words come out in a rush that is almost incomprehensible, but that's the last thing on her mind at the moment.

He nods his head slowly; realization dawning on him that she must be a "fan". "_Right_, well I better get going. Pre-Cal is calling my name, unfortunately."

She giggles. "See you around."

He starts walking backwards carefully, laughing at her happy-go-lucky nature, "Yeah, see you around."

--

"Pretty please, with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top." She pleads.

He turns is head away, unmoved by the offer.

It's been a few months since their first meeting and somehow she's gotten over acting like a crazy fan girl over the boys. Well kind of. Sometimes she still can't resist.

She sighs, before grinning when a new idea pops up in her mind. She turns her head sideways, making a fish face at him, and he glares at her for a few minutes before finally falling apart under her odd gaze.

"Stop that!"

She jumps up in triumph, flaunting her happy dance to him. "Yesss! _Finally_. I got you to talk!"

He sighs, and she clamors down next to him again, giving him a serious, no-nonsense look. "Okay, back to business. So spill the beans. Now." She orders.

He scratches his head thoughtfully, "Um…how about…no!"

She remains unaffected, venturing onwards. "Look, Stella's my best friend. And you're my friend too, therefore," she says in a sing song voice, "it's my job to help you guys get out of your stupid weekly fights as quickly and painlessly as possible, so come on. Time's wasting. Chop chop."

"It's her fault!" He pouts, loosening his tie moodily.

She nods her head solemnly. "It always is."

"This isn't funny!" He exclaims.

"No, it isn't. Not at all. It wasn't funny when the two of you fought over who has better hair—"

"I have better hair than Nick, hands down, okay—"

"—and it wasn't funny when you fought over the guy who came to visit her family—"

"Hey, that guy was bad news! We both know he was—"

"—and he happened to be her first cousin, but you know, whatever floats your boat, I guess."

"I was right." He huffs immaturely and she can't help the giggle that escapes her mouth.

"Oh Joseph Adam, you can be so ridiculous sometimes." She moves closer, and starts straightening up his tie.

He snorts, moving his chin up to give her better access, "Says the girl who ripped off my clothes in a freaky fan-girl assault during the middle of a school day—"

"That was a long time ago." She responds breezily.

"Try a few months ago." He quips. She stops momentarily, giving him a hard look, signaling him not to push it. He gulps and she's back to smiley, sunshine Macy, as she gets up suddenly.

"There! All done." She hums lightly, starting to skip away, and when he looks down, he realizes she's tied it all wrong.

"Hey! You did it all wrong!" He calls out, and she doesn't look back, but he can hear the mirth in her voice.

"We can't all be Stella Malones, yours truly, can we now?"

He scowls for a second, but breaks out into a smile soon enough. She has a way of brightening his day, and he never can figure out how she does it.

--

She doesn't know how they've ended up like this, but the two of them are sitting at a table a few feet away from Nick and his date where he conveniently can't see them, and they're wearing the most ridiculous costumes she's ever seen.

She blows out air from her mouth, taking a strand of the blond wig she's wearing and pushing it back. "Joe, why are we here again?"

He sighs impatiently. "Because that girl is up to something. She doesn't actually like Nick and as his brother and friend, we must expose her!" He finishes off determinedly.

"But Joe, she seems really nice, and why couldn't you get Stella or Kevin to help you—"

"Macy, are you bailing out on me!" He asks accusingly and she's quick to say no.

"No! Joe, this is just really weird. I don't know if I can pull this off."

"Alright, alright, I know what to do." He takes her hand from across the table, and looks right into her eyes with big puppy dog eyes, and wow where did he learn to do that?

"Please Macy? I know you can. I have faith in you. We need to do this Macy…for the good of mankind. Plus, I'll get you your favorite ice cream, cookies and cream, afterwards, how 'bout that?"

Did he just bat his eyelashes at her? Oh, who is she kidding, she was a goner the minute he put his hand on top of hers. She nods her head blindly, looking at him adoringly. "Okay…"

He grins victoriously, taking his hand away and clapping them together, "Great! Now that we're over that, let's start."

She takes a deep breath, standing up and freezing. Joe has to come over and give her a little push to get her to start walking towards Nick. She finally reaches Nick's table, looking back once to see Joe give her a thumbs up.

"Oh my god! You jerk! How could you?"

Nick gazes at her in shock and confusion, his eyes flitting between her and the other girl.

"Uh sorry, do I know you—"

"You don't remember me!" she wails dramatically, "We went out last week, and you said I was the _one_ and then you broke up with me just like that! It all makes sense now." She shoots the girl a death glare.

He still looks bewildered, trying to weakly intervene, "What are you talking—"

"You Lucas boys are all the same!" She points her finger at him pretending to tremble with emotion.

Nick blinks at her, and then all of sudden his eyes become the size of saucers, before he shuts them tight and takes a deep, aggravated breath. "Macy?"

She panics, brushing a strand of blonde hair closer to her face, to cover up her eyes more, "Um n—no, of course not, I'm uh Tracy—Yeah! Tracy, jerkface! You don't even remember my name!"

The girl on the other side of the table looks completely baffled. "Um maybe I should go…"

"No!" Nick barks, and she sits back down promptly as he continues. "We're going to finish this off right here, right now. _Macy_. Joke's over—"

"Yo, you the motherfudger who played with my girl's heart over here!" Joe saunters over goofily, the moustache on his facing almost falling off.

"It's official. I need to find sane friends and brothers…" Nick mutters under his breath, massaging his temples in frustration.

"Well are you?" Joe demands in the same fake gruff voice he used before, while still struggling to keep his moustache on.

Nick stares him down, shooting both of them a glare, "Um…no?"

"Don't be playing with me, man! I know about your reputation!"

"My reputation!" Nick chokes out, "What reputation?"

"Uh…you know…word on the street is you're a lady's man, a womanizer…that's right, a womanizer!" He turns toward the girl, "You should get away while you have the chance." He whispers.

The girl looks alarmed, staring at Nick in a new light, and he stares at her tiredly. "You know what…yeah, you should just go…." She's out of her seat in a second, running for the door.

Nick stands up slowly, "Well, thanks for ruining a perfectly good date guys, I really owe it to you—"

"Oh, Nick, she's bad news! I know you don't believe us right now, but we'll expose that soon enough, we just wanted to get her off of your back you as soon as possible." She says, still feeling guilty at his defeated brown eyes.

He stares at her. "The whole school is going to think I'm scum by tomorrow—"

"Oh don't worry about that, Nicky boy, by tomorrow, no one is going to believe one single word that comes out of her pretty little mouth." Joe grins deviously, clapping a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"You know what, we'll talk about this tomorrow. You guys are exhausting." Nick mutters, already walking towards the door.

They look on after him. "How long do you think he'll be angry at us?" She asks him curiously.

"I'll give him about two days max." Joe responds, nodding his head in certainty.

"Awesome, I can deal with that." She smiles at him and he smiles back as he links his arm with his partner in crime.

"You know, you kind of look cute as a blonde." He remarks off-handedly.

"Oh Joe," She giggles in a carefree manner, studying his fake moustache for a second, "I _wish_ I could say the same for your moustache."

--

Stella holds her a surprise sweet sixteen party and it's amazing. The biggest treat: The Lucas Brothers singing a song they made just for her. When they're done, she rushes to the back where they're putting their guitars and drums back into their cases.

"You guys rock! Thank you so much! This is the best birthday party ever!" She doesn't know how it happens, but all of a sudden she's running towards Joe, and he's picking her up off the floor, and her legs are around his waist, and he's spinning her around and laughing.

"Happy birthday, Macy! It's the least we could do. Besides, it was mostly Joe who wrote the song…weird because he's always the one that gets restless when it comes to writing a song out completely…"

She hears the two brothers giving her their birthday wishes from the side, but she's too busy looking into Joe's eyes, noticing how they stare up at her in amusement, and it hits her then how this must look to everyone else. She gets down quickly, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." She says bashfully, and they all laugh because when doesn't she get carried away?

It occurs to her, she's come a long way since the first time she met them. She looks towards Joe shyly, and he winks at her playfully, before turning back to help his brothers with the stage props. For the first time she feels fluttering butterflies, and not overwhelming star-struck mania wash over her.

--

It's happens so fast, that now when she thinks about it, it's almost a blur. One minute she's walking down the English hall and the next, someone's pulling her to locker forcefully.

"Hey Macy, will you go to the Semi with me? Carly Morris is stalking me, I swear she is! She keeps asking me if I'll go with her, and I keep telling her I'm already going with someone else, but it's like she knows I'm lying or something, and I will not go to the dance with her!"

He shudders, the idea of spending a whole night with the creepy red-head making him shiver, "I repeat, I will not go to dance with her—but Stella likes to watch me suffer so she said she's not going to go with me and she already got a date or something and—" He asks desperately, and she wants to squeal out in delight and dance around the hallway.

"Yes, yes and yes!" She shrieks in delight, hugging him tightly. He seems a little taken aback, but then he hugs her back lightly, awkwardly patting her back, before inhaling the smell of jasmine and green apples and whoah there—

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up at 7:30, okay?" He asks quickly, separating from her in a flash. She nods her head a little too enthusiastically, completely unaware of his sudden jerky movement, and he laughs shakily, patting her cheek affectionately, before slinging his bag on his right shoulder and walking away with a final wave of a hand.

--

"Stella, I think this is way too much for a high school dance."

"Oh stop it," Stella brushes off her concern, fluffing her hair to make it look even thicker. "You're a pretty girl, and we're highlighting that little fact a little more than we usually do."

She pauses, leaning in closer to Macy and whispering mischievously into her ear, "Joe won't know what hit him." She breaks off for a second, "Not like he ever does, but that's beside the point."

The two start laughing and Macy hugs her friend tight. "Thanks, Stella."

"Anytime, darling." Stella flings her hair back in mock sophistication.

The door bell rings, and from downstairs Macy can hear her dad calling the two to come down and greet whoever is waiting.

"Well they're here." Stella says excitedly. "Ready."

"Set go!" Macy finishes off laughing, running out the room and down the stairs as Stella calls out to her from the room to stop running and messing up her hair.

She's opens the glass door and he's standing their teetering back and forth on his heels with his hands in pockets and when he looks up at her, to see tresses of hair messily encompassing her face, and the way the violet dress she's wearing fits her in just the right places, he can't help gawking.

"Hi!" She tweets out sweetly, finally noticing how he's staring at her. She gets a little self-conscious, nervously brushing some hair away from her face. "Yeah, it's a little much, I know. But you know how Stella gets when she has a chance to play dress up—"

"You look really nice, Macy. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He interjects, smiling at her warmly.

"Nice?", comes Stella's voice from the back, "_Please,_ she looks drop dead gorgeous. That's why you couldn't keep your eyes off of her."

"I was getting to that." He grits through his teeth, and Stella waggles her perfectly curved eyebrow at him teasingly. "Uh huh, sure you were." She remarks airily, before walking out.

They stare after her, before exchanging a look, and bursting out into laughter.

"Ready, my partner in crime?" He asks, offering his arm.

"You bet I am." She grabs onto his arm, eyes twinkling.

--

"Macy?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she can connect the familiar name, the way it's pronounced, to herself. She can feel the bump of the road beneath her and she doesn't know when or why she fell asleep.

"She's sleeping, Kevin." She hears the serious and solitude voice of the youngest brother in the limo.

There's a pause.

"You know, she's kind of pretty." Another pause. "I take that back. She's really, really pretty."

She can't help smiling faintly, even in her sleepy state, at the comment made by the oldest brother, and there's such innocence in the observation.

"Yeah she is." She hears Joe state faintly with something unexplainable in his tone and she's dozing off again.

"You know, Joseph, this isn't right. Leading her on like this…"

Wait, what are they talking about?

"Just because Stella's oblivious to your crush on her, doesn't mean you use her best friend…"

"I'm not using Macy like that, okay!" She hears him retort defensively and she feels kind of sick.

He likes Stella. He likes Stella. He _likes_ Stella.

She dozes off thinking this is the most horrible mistake she has ever made.

--

He walks her to her front door. He smiles at her charmingly, and she'd very much like to throw up on his stupid dark blue vest that probably costs ten times more than her stupid violet dress.

"I had a really fun time, Macy." He says genuinely and she nods her head stiffly.

"Same." There's a brief awkward silence, and she clears her throat. "Well I better get going—dad's probably been waiting up all night—"

She feels him catch her by the wrist. "Hey, are you okay?" His tone sounds worried and she wants to cry.

"Fine—Awesome." She blurts out, her eyelashes clumped with salty water.

His gaze softens under the streetlights and he probably thinks these are tears of joy because come on, they all know she's been waiting for this day, night, all her life; since the moment she became obsessed with the Lucas Brothers.

He takes a step forward, the small smile on his face radiating heat towards her. "Oh Mace," She flinches as he calls her by a new nickname. It takes her a few seconds to realize his face is inching nearer to hers, his lips getting closer, and just as they're about to touch hers, she moves her face away.

"It's getting late." She whispers breathlessly, starting to turn around already, only glancing back once to meet his confused eyes.

Closing the door, she slumps down against it and takes a few breaths, before getting up slowly, and walking to the family room. The television is on, and her dad has fallen asleep. She kisses his head softly, before taking off her heels and placing them next to his arm chair silently and walking up the stairs to her room.

--

He calls a few times. She hits ignore every time. She thinks it's funny. She's always wanted attention from a Lucas Brother, but now that's she's gotten it (for all the wrong reasons by the way) she can't stand it.

She's lying across her bed, staring at the fan on the ceiling, when she hears the light knock on her door.

"Come in." She says tiredly.

Her dad comes in with a bowl of soup. "You seemed a little down since the dance, so I made you your favorite: chicken noodle soup." He offers genuinely and she can't help the the laughter that spills out of her mouth. It's the only thing he can make, but she's learned to love it nevertheless.

He smiles back, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong, Macy Bear?" He asks quietly.

She turns away from him, staring at the clock instead.

"I mean I didn't think anything of it when you said you didn't feel hungry at breakfast. But then you didn't want to come down for lunch or dinner either, and…then you told me to tell Stella you were sleeping when she came over."

"Didn't feel like talking I guess." She shrugs.

"Well that's a first." He chuckles.

There's no response.

"Did that Lucas boy do something?" The question comes out tentative, and when she doesn't answer he continues. "Because if he did, I'm going to have to have a little "chat" with that pretty boy rock star." The end comes out a mix of fatherly over-protectiveness.

"_Dad_, please don't. It's not a big deal." She moans out with a hint of laughter in her voice.

She stops, briefly pondering on how to end the conversation. "I guess I just finally realized they aren't as perfect as I thought they were."

"Well honey, they're as human as you and me. They'll make mistakes, and they'll learn from them." He says, the truthfulness in his makes him sound aged. "I'd prefer they don't make it with my little girl—"

"_Dad_—"

"But that's life I guess."

She stares at him. "I have to stop idolizing them." She whispers sadly, and a part of her knows that she has to get out of this stage more for herself than anyone else; that it's been long overdue.

He smiles at her wisely. "This had to happen one day or the other, if that makes it any easier." He gets up, rubbing her arm encouragingly, before proceeding to walk out of her room.

"Eat your soup, okay? I put a lot of time and effort into it. Just look at the alphabet letters in them."

She scoffs, grabbing the bowl from the side table at the same time.

--

She's working on her English notes, when she hears the sound from outside. She's not one to believe in ghosts or anything, but whatever it is, is wheezing and _dear god_ she's going to be kidnapped, isn't she?

She grabs the baseball bat from her closet, walking furtively to her window and trying to not panic.

It's simple, Mace. Just beat the living heck out of the creeper and he'll run like a little mouse and all will be well.

Right. _Let's do this_. She snaps the latch on the window open fast, and just as she's about to whack the living daylight out of the nocturnal intruder, he shrieks and—that doesn't sound like a scary, intimidating kidnapper…it sounds kind of like Joe!

"Don't hurt me!" He squeaks out, and the sweat on his forehead shows how much he must have struggled to climb the tree in front of her window.

"Joe!" She whispers frantically, grabbing his arm and pulling with all her might to get him inside the room. He falls clumsily onto her carpet floor, standing up quickly, and trying to hold on to any remaining dignity he might have left after the poor stunt he just attempted to pull.

He starts muttering. "Man, I try to pull a Romeo-style entrance and this is what I get! I should have known—girls these days! I'm going to kill Nick; he probably knew this was going to happen the whole time!" He's still trying to regain his sputtering breath.

They stand there, staring at each other, and as his eyes trail down her body, observing her tank top and pajama shorts, she can't help blush. He's such a boy.

"Why are you here?" She asks hesitantly, and he snaps out of wherever he was a second ago.

"I—Look—" He stops short, exhaling loudly, "You're avoiding everyone." He points out half-heartedly.

"I just wanted some time on my own. It's a girl thing." She shrugs, and he shakes his head.

"But you're not like other girls." He stresses.

She gives him a hurt look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He seems to realize how his words could be taken, putting his arms up against his chest. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I did—but in a good way." He stops short, staring at her miserably. "When did I become the one stumbling over my words in our relationship?"

She can't help giggling at his sulking expression. He really is too cute for his own good. "You want me to fawn over you like I did in the past?"

"No—I just want—I don't know." He scratches the back of his neck, clearly confused with what he wants.

"Are you mad at me?" He finally asks feebly.

She thinks about how to answer his question. "I was. But I'm not anymore. I realized you're human, just like me."

He looks at her strangely. "Huh?"

She shakes her head lightly. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. The point is, I'm not mad at you and I don't want to let you go. Actually, I think I'd like to start over. You know, be your friend, like a real friend, and help you get Stella."

He stares at her blankly. "You want to be my friend…and help me get Stella." He says the words slowly, like they're foreign to him.

She nods her head passionately, smiling supportively. "_Trust me_, I know everything about Stella, you can't get anyone better than me."

"But…I don't want Stella." He says slowly.

She puts her hands on her hips and man, how come she never realized how frustrating these Lucas boys could be before. She's been blinded by their musical talents and good looks and ridiculously funny banter for far too long.

"What are you talking about! I heard the entire conversation in the car the night of the dance, about how you liked Stella, and how she doesn't notice and—and what is wrong with you Lucas boys! Do you guys _ever_ know what you really want!" She exclaims, tapping her toes on the carpet floor insistently.

He breaks out into laughter, putting his head in his hands. "So this is what this was all about? It makes complete sense now. Boy, Mace you got this all wrong. I guess I should have figured this out though. Listen, I'm sorry about what my bros said in the car but the truth is—"

She stomps her foot in irritation and folds her arms, "Listen Mister! Do you think I'm stupid? I took psychology in school and I got an A so don't try to mess with my head, okay? I noticed the way you got all defensive in the car when Stell's name came up. You don't have to deny to me how you feel just because you feel guilty. I'm fine with it, and I'll help you open her eyes, don't you worry—"

"Macy!" His voice rings out, silencing her.

He swallows hard. "I don't want her like that. I did a while back. But not anymore. Not since we started becoming friends…" He pauses, his eyes smiling at her, "I want you, Macy." He finishes of gently.

"Excuse me?" She whispers hoarsely, standing there in disbelief.

He sighs exasperatedly, like he can't believe she hasn't put two and two together already. "I like _you_, Macy."

"Like like _like_?" She questions, just to be a hundred percent sure.

He laughs, moving closer to her and taking her hands in his. "Yeah, like like _like_."

"I don't believe you." She mumbles dazedly, her eyes shining in happiness.

"Believe it, Misa." He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, like her mother used to when she was younger.

"Like no way, Joseph Adam!" She says in a fake fan-girl breathless tone.

He plays along. "Like yes way, Macy Alexis!" He chirps back in a flirty tone, before capturing her mouth with his. She wraps her arms around his neck automatically, letting him pull her in, and as he continues kissing her innocently, she can't help trying to "pop" her leg up, like in those Princess Diaries movies.

Bad move. She stumbles clumsily and he topples over her as they tumble down onto her bed.

He moans. "Jeez, you are way too irresistible, even when you ruin perfectly romantic moments."

She giggles, "Come here, silly boy." He does as he's told without a moment of hesitance, and they resume their kissing fest like it was never interrupted.

And just as she doesn't think it can't get any better, she hears the turn of her doorknob.

"What the heck is going on in here!"

The two of them jump up quickly at the sound of her father's voice, and she tries to pat down her disheveled hair anxiously. Her dad's eyes narrow at Joe, whose eyes helplessly dart from her to the window, his only possible escape. He's obviously debating whether to make a run for it like any other normal teenage boy would, or standing there and taking the coming storm like a real man would.

Her dad finally groans out, breaking the tension. "Oh great, I guess this isn't the last I'll see of the Lucas boys then, is it Macy Bear?"

She gives him a bright smile, shaking her head cheerfully and grabbing Joe's hand. "Daddy, I'd like you to meet Joe Lucas."

--

**and maybe someday down the road  
i'll sit back and say to myself, yeah i thought so  
**

--

tell me what ya think, okay? ;)

oh and if you don't like the show and want to bash it, no need to do so in review.


End file.
